


Rhodey To The Rescue

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Break Up, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Your boyfriend breaks up with you on Valentine's Day and Rhodey takes you out instead.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rhodey To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - dumped on Valentine’s Day

You flop down on the couch in the common room and kick your heels under the coffee table. Sighing heavily, you close your eyes and lean your head back on the cushion.

Dumped on Valentine’s Day.

That isn’t even the worst of it.

Your asshole boyfriend brought another date with him to the restaurant. Actually told you, in front of her, that you weren’t exciting enough and he was breaking up with you so he could date her.

What a fucking nightmare.

The sad thing of it all?

You’re not really even upset about the breakup. It’s what he said about you specifically that’s got you down.

Sighing again you draw your feet up under you and fold your arms over your chest.

Suddenly you remember there’s chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the fridge and you jump up out of your seat.

It’s just your luck that Rhodey walks in the room as soon as you have a giant spoonful of the ice cream with a huge hunk of cookie dough in it poised in front of your mouth. He stops short when he catches sight of you and puts his hands on his hips.

“Oh, it must be bad if you’ve got the ice cream out,” he quips then looks at your dress and over to your heels. “I’m guessing your date didn’t go well?”

“Nope,” you say, popping the p, and stuff the entire gargantuan bite into your mouth.

His brows wing to his hairline and he makes his way over to the counter in front of you, “What happened?”

You hold a finger up and finish chewing the hunk of cookie dough then swallow and huff. “He brought a date and told me he was breaking up with me because I’m not exciting enough.”

“Not exciting enough?” Rhodey shakes his head and comes around to where you stand and takes the ice cream from you.

“Hey!”

He flashes you an amused half smile while he takes spoon out of your mouth and drops it in the sink. After putting the lid on the ice cream and depositing it back in the freezer he turns back to you and holds out his hand which you automatically take.

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Out,” he walks you over to coffee table and points at the discarded shoes underneath it. “You’re all dressed up and it’s Valentine’s Day. So, we’re going out.”

You slide your feet back into your heels and look at him like he’s crazy, “You don’t have to do that, Rhodey.”

“I don’t have to, I want to.”

Several hours later you find you can say Valentine’s Day wasn’t a bust after all. And Rhodey finds you plenty exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
